1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording device having an interface connector unit.
2. Related Art
In recent years, some recording devices such as printers having an interface connector unit for inserting a removable medium such as a memory card and USB memory have been available. Such recording devices can read image data directly from the removable medium that is inserted through the interface connector unit and print the image without using a computer.
JP-A-2008-260303 discloses a recording device that has an interface connector unit on the front face of the recording device so as to facilitate inserting and removing of a removable medium. Further, JP-A-2011-185985 discloses a recording device that has an openable cover for covering the interface connector unit so that an interface connector unit is not exposed on the front face of the recording device.
However, the interface connector unit such as that disclosed in JP-A-2008-260303 that is disposed to be exposed on the front face of the recording device and the interface connector unit such as that disclosed in JP-A-2011-185985 that is covered with the openable cover have problems in that the shape of the interface connector unit and the shape of the openable cover itself are seen on the appearance of the recording device. This compromises the appearance of the recording device, resulting in decrease in freedom of design of the recording device.